A hospital bed includes a base frame and a weigh frame moveably connected to the base frame. A load path extending from the weigh frame to the base frame includes a force detector, such as a load cell, for determining the weight of a bed occupant. The bed also includes one or more deck sections secured to the weigh frame such that at least one deck section is moveable relative to the weigh frame. An object can become pinched between one of the moveable components and the floor or between two components in a state of relative motion. As a result, the object or the bed may sustain damage.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a way to detect the pinch event and to take a desired action in response thereto.